The Journey
by Arwen2001
Summary: Imagine having more than nine in the fellowship. Imagine if they went through thick and thin for each other. Imagine if one of them was you. (AU LOTR with my friends thrown in)
1. Chapter 1 - The beginning

**Chapter 1**

 **Translations:**  
 **Imladris - Rivendell**  
 **Maerwen - Leah**  
 **Adar - father**  
 **Aranel - Sophie**  
 **Any other words that you are not sure about, please let me know. Constructive criticism welcome!**

The halls of Imladris were bursting with activity. Every race in Middle Earth had sent a representative to attend the Council of Elrond. Almost everyone was rushing around, doing something. Almost everyone.  
Amidst the luscious green trees on the border of the Last Homely House sat the youngest daughter of Elrond. Born one thousand years after Arwen, Maerwen was the young spirit of Rivendell. As most races of Middle Earth have trouble with elvish, Maerwen was known as Leah to most. Although she went hunting and patrolling, she was still considered an elfling. Her father, Lord Elrond, was extremely protective over Maerwen. She just needed to escape for a while, away from the crowds.  
As Leah watched the people running around carrying out their duties, she wondered where her brothers had run off to. Elladan and Elrohir were most likely pranking people and getting into lots of trouble. Glorfindel had told them to calm down, but did that ever stop them? Leah chuckled quietly, imagining the horrors that they were inflicting on the dwarves and men of Middle Earth. She climbed down the tree and made her way back to the house when she heard the dinner bell. However, a snapped branch behind her caused her to stop. She paled drastically and spun around, ready to meet her foe.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Where is Maerwen, adar?" Elrohir turned to his father.  
"Probably in a tree somewhere. She doesn't like having to deal with crowds. As for you two, how many times have I told you that covering people in sticky furniture varnish and feathers is not the way to greet guests? Elrond pierced the twins with his eyes. The boys looked sheepish, mumbled something about Maerwen, and ran off.  
When will I ever get peace here? Elrond thought. He walked into the dining hall, now full with people, and took his seat at the head. "This is a joyful day for all. The last day of light. Dwarves, men, women, wizards, hobbits and elves all together for one last time. Please, enjoy this meal. May it bring hunger to an end." At these last words, everyone started eating. The dwarves, hobbits and men made mountains on their plates, the women and wizards taking less, and the elves taking the least. Elrond noticed that the seat to his left and the two seats to his right were empty. Three places to the left of him sat Sophie. She would surely know where everyone was.  
"Aranel, where are Maerwen, Elladan and Elrohir? I haven't seen my daughter all day, and my two sons just ran off." Sophie had been given an elvish name, as she seemed to spend the majority of her time with the elves.  
"My lord Elrond, Elladan passed me on the way here. He told me that he was going looking for Maerwen as she had not returned. Elrohir was with him. I have no idea where Maerwen has gone. My lord, the twins seemed worried. Leah does not normally run off like this. Not even when faced with a prank war." Elrond rolled his eyes at the last few words, but immediately felt worry in his stomach. Aranel was right, Leah does not run off. He stood up and tapped Glorfindel and Erestor on the shoulder. He walked out of the room, with his two friends following closely behind.  
"Elrond, what ails you?" Glorfindel asked with a nervous look, clearly dreading the answer. Erestor looked at Elrond too, but with a confused expression. Elrond merely looked at them. "Elrond?" Glorfindel tried again.  
"Maerwen is missing. She has not come for food and the twins cannot find her." Elrond finally replied. Glorfindel looked even more worried now, and Erestor became pale. Just as Erestor was about to speak. A scream from the woods reached their ears.  
"ADAR!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Orcs

**Chapter 2**

 **Translations:**  
 **iell-nin - my daughter**

 **Enjoy!**

Maerwen paled drastically and spun around, ready to meet her foe. The trees rustled around her, whispering warnings. Her long hazelnut hair swayed in the wind, braided in warrior braids. She strained her chestnut eyes, but whoever was there knew about the eyesight of elves and stayed out of sight. "Hello?" Leah called. "Who's there?" Another twig snapped, but this time the she-elf got a good look at the intruder. It was an Orc. The Orc caught sight of the elf and ran. Serves him right, thought Maerwen. She turned around and began pacing back to the house. But she did not realise that the Orc was just a spy. There were many of the foul beasts, ready to spring when given the chance.  
Before she could yell, a sack was pulled over Leah's head, and she was knocked unconscious.

(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))

Elrond whipped around, and started running towards the yell. He could hear Erestor and Glorfindel behind him, but didn't think about that. All that he could think about was the scream. It had sounded like Elladan...  
They reached the clearing quickly and the Balrog Slayer scanned the area for danger. In the clearing, Elladan was unsheathing his bow. Together, Glorfindel and Elladan ran off, trying to find the orcs. Elrohir sat in the middle of the commotion with Maerwen unconscious in his arms. He was desperately trying to wake her up, but she wasn't stirring. Elrond rushed towards them, scooped Leah into his arms and scanned her for severe injuries. Erestor had brought the horses to the clearing, but nobody had noticed in the sheer panic when trying to find the source of the yell. Elrond mounted his horse, Leah still in his arms, and rode away.

(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((()))))))))

"Where am I? What happened?" Maerwen was beginning to regain consciousness. She realised that she was lying in a bed in the healing house, surrounded by Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, Erestor, Aranel, and two female hobbits (one with short, curly brown hair and dark eyes, the other with curly ginger hair and greeny bluey eyes) that she did not recognise.  
"You are safe, iell-nin. You were captured by orcs. They got no further than the very edge of our borders before the twins found you. The orcs dropped you and ran off. You have a concussion, but nothing else. A couple of days of rest will do you good." Elrond stroked her hair affectionately. He summoned the two hobbits forward. They looked startled, but spoke nevertheless.  
"Lady Marwo... Mae... M..." The brunette hobbit started. Everyone around giggled at the hobbit attempting the she-elf's name. Elrohir whispered to the hobbit, and she continued. "Lady Leah, my name is Chloe, and this is Abi." Chloe signalled to the ginger hobbit next to her. "We just wanted to see how you were feeling. Lord Elrond told us of your fascination of halflings, and we decided to make a friendship." Abi nodded in agreement with Chloe's words, wanting a friendship with an elf as much as Chloe did. Maerwen cracked a smile. As Elrond handed her some tea, she spoke to the hobbits.  
"Welcome to my home, Chloe and Abi. I am feeling much better, thank you. I would be most grateful to have two such fine young hobbits as my friends. I accept your offer. And perhaps, after I am better, I will teach you how to pronounce my elvish name." Maerwen added the last bit with a cheeky smile. As she yawned, she realised that her father had put a sleeping herb in her tea. She glared at her father, making everyone laugh. Her father smiled at her, told her to sleep and left the room. Glorfindel, Erestor and the hobbits bid Leah goodnight, and followed Elrond out. The twins stayed by Maerwen, not wishing to leave her.  
"Elladan, whatever happened to the orcs?" Leah asked the older twin.  
"We hunted them down. Don't worry, they won't be back." He replied. Maerwen yawned once more, shut her eyes, and slept. The fact that she had shut her eyes worried Elrohir, but he thought nothing else of it. He curled up by the fire, and slept. Elladan pulled a blanket over his brother and sat in the sofa by the bed, thinking about the orcs.


	3. Chapter 3 - The First Stages

**Chapter 3**

 **Enjoy!**

The meeting chamber seemed empty, yet it was full. Nobody spoke, nobody moved. Everyone awaited the arrival of the Lords and Lady of Rivendell. The group consisted of Chloe, Abi, Glorfindel, Erestor, Aranel, four other hobbits, a few men, five dwarves, Gandalf, Legolas (he was the Prince of Mirkwood, the fiancée of Maerwen) and seven other elves. When Glorfindel's ears perked back, he stood and looked towards the door. Sure enough, the twins walked soon appeared, followed by Elrond and Maerwen, Elrond watching Leah's every move. He was strongly against her attending the meeting as she had not had enough rest, but Maerwen had persuaded her father into letting her go. He frowned when she stumbled, and winced when she knocked her elbow on the stone. She was still slightly disorientated, making her vulnerable.  
Everybody rose when the family walked in. With help from Elrond, Leah took her seat, with the twins and her father following her actions. When everyone had sat down, the elven lord began speaking. Maerwen didn't listen, but she noticed that the elves and dwarves were sat far apart, and the wizard sat amongst the hobbits. She saw Chloe and Abi smiling at her, and she couldn't help smiling back. Leah noticed a dwarf yell something unrecognisable, but her father stopped and drew in a sharp breathe. Once he collected himself, he continued talking. Once her father finished speaking, the dwarves began talking to the hobbits, muttering about the one ring, and the journey. Elrond looked down at his daughter, and a crystal tear slipped out of his eye.  
"Adar, why are you crying?" Leah asked her father. The twins looked at their father, then to their sister. They noticed Elrond's famous look that he gives Maerwen when she is in danger. It holds pure fear and worry. They knew it all too well.  
"Maerwen, did you hear what the dwarves said during my speech?" Elrond saw Maerwen shake her head and continued. "They spoke of the ring bearer. They believe that it is the fault of the elves that evil has returned. They wish for an elf to destroy the ring." Elrond dried his tears and looked at Leah with pity.  
"Adar, you must tell Leah who they believe should be the ring bearer. She will find out soon enough." Elrohir spoke with a heavy heart.  
"Iell-nin, they want you." He spoke slowly and carefully to his daughter. Maerwen grew dangerously pale and began leaning on her father. Elrond hugged her tightly, but it wasn't enough. She burst into tears, and ran out of the room.  
"Maerwen?!" Elrohir made to run after her, but Elladan held him back. By then, everyone had stopped talking and looked towards the standing elves.  
"I will protect her, my lord Elrond. I will venture with her." Legolas stood and spoke clearly.  
"I will go too." Aragorn (Lord Elrond's foster son) stood and agreed. Chloe, Abi, Gandalf, Aranel, another man by the name of Boromir and a dwarf named Gimli all stood and agreed too. A woman stood, told everyone that her name was Tarryn, and announced that she too would go.  
"Myself, Sam, Merry and Pippin will assist Lady Ma...Mae...mo...Leah." The hobbit named Frodo stood up and spoke for the four hobbits sitting next to Chloe and Sophie.  
"Adar, we shall go too." The twins stood and acknowledged their father. Elrond frowned, but said nothing on the matter.  
"It is settled then. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond spoke proudly as he eyed the stood men, women, hobbits, wizards, dwarves and elves. As everyone started filing out, Elrond added to Legolas "Oh, Legolas, please go and find Maerwen to calm her down. I feel that she will only listen to you. Tell her about the fellowship, and that you part from here in a week." Legolas bowed, and ran off. Elrond sighed and made for his study. A big glass of wine would sort out his worries, he had no doubt.

(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((())))

After the ceremony of leaving, Elrond had bid the company a farewell, tears slipping out when he eyed his children. The fellowship walked on until they reached the crossing between the South, the Gap of Rohan, Moria and Cahadras. The six hobbits took up some training with the majority of the fellowship, whilst Aranel, Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas and Maerwen scouted the area. When Crebain from Dunland flew overhead, they all hid behind trees and rocks.  
"We must take the pass of Cahadras" Gandalf had announced.  
When they got to the mid point of the mountain, the hobbits had caught severe chills, and the men were struggling on the snow.  
"Come, the mines await us. We will die here if we don't turn." Gimli made everyone go towards the Mines of Moria. Little did they know that such an awful thing would come...  
"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"  
"GANDALF!"  
"FLY YOU FOOLS!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((())))

Leah woke with a scream, tears streaming down her face. Elrohir ran to her side, trying to comfort her.  
"Hush, Maerwen. Shhhhh. Everything is fine. You are safe. Shhhhh." Elrohir held his sister close, tears flowing ever faster on her face.  
"G...Gan...Gandalf... Why did... He... Have to... He didn't... Deserve..." Maerwen whispered through broken gasps. Elrohir just hugged her tighter. "It should... Have been... Me." Those last few words broke Elrohir's heart. He just held her until they both fell asleep.

(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((())))

Elrohir woke to bright sunshine streaming into the pavilion of Lothlorien. Around him were the fellowship, excluding the hobbits who were recovering from their chills, and Gandalf.  
"Gandalf" Elrohir whispered. He stood carefully, not wanting to jostle Maerwen, and went to the training grounds. He was about to fire his first arrow, when his ears twitched back.  
"Elrohir? Is that you?" At this familiar voice, the younger twin spun around and dropped his bow. He scanned the forest until his eyes rested upon a familiar face.  
"Merilwen!" Elrohir scooped her into his arms. Merilwen was an old friend of the Elrondions and Elrondiells. She had grown up with the family, rarely spending a weekend without them. When their mother died, Arwen moved to Lothlorien, and Merilwen had decided to stay there with her to keep her company. She rarely saw the twins, or Leah.  
"You are here with the fellowship, no? You must take me to Elladan and Maerwen. I haven't seen them in ages!" The young she-elf announced. Elrohir took her hand in his and together they walked towards the pavilion, picking up the dropped bow.

(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((())))

"Chloe. Chloe." Leah shook the hobbit awake. She received a low grumble, telling her to go away. But Leah continued anyway. "Come with me to see daernaneth and daeradar. I don't want to go alone." A small voice came from the hobbit, questioning the previous statement.  
"Who's daernaneth?"  
"Sorry, I forgot. Lady Galadriel is my grandmother, and Lord Celeborn is my grandfather. I need to see them about the journey." Together, Chloe and Maerwen made their way towards the private study. Leah knocked three times and entered. Inside, she saw The Lord and Lady sitting with cups of tea. She bowed and embraced them. Chloe stood awkwardly in the corner of the room, not wishing to disturb anything. "Daernaneth, daeradar, meet Chloe. She is my hobbit friend." Maerwen was positively beaming. At this, the lady of light chuckled. She rose and embraced the hobbit. This surprised the hobbit, and the two elves. Once the lady let go, she welcomed the hobbit into her study and invited her for a cup of tea.  
"Oh, before I forget, Maerwen. We have a surprise for you." Lord Celeborn signalled towards the door. "Elrohir?" He called to the twin, waiting for him to enter. When he finally did, he walked in gracefully with a mischievous smile reserved especially for Leah. When Leah asked what was going on, another presence entered the room.  
"It has been far too long, mellon-nin." At this voice, Maerwen whipped around.  
"ROSIE!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Insults

**Chapter 4**

At this voice, Maerwen whipped around.  
"ROSIE!" Leah broke loose from the hug that Elrohir had given her and ran towards Merilwen. She leapt into her arms and started sobbing.  
"Mellon-nin, why do you cry? I have been waiting for so long to see you, I am so happy that we are reunited again after decades. My friend, tell me why you cry." Rosie spoke gently to her friend, stroking her hair affectionately.  
"Gwadir, I am happy to see you again, I truly am, I am just upset that I cannot stay to see you for longer. We must leave the day after tomorrow. I had really hoped to spend some time with you." Leah finally broke from Rosie's clutches and wiped her tears. Merilwen glanced at Lady Galadriel and the Lady of Light returned the smile.  
"But my friend, we will have longer than that. I plan on joining your fellowship as an extra pair of hands." Rosie was positively beaming by now. Maerwen began sobbing again, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks as she hugged Rosie tightly, murmuring about her joy and delight.

(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((())))

"Abi, where are we?" Chloe poked her friend whilst they rode down the river in the beautiful boats from Lothlorien.  
"I have no idea. I lost track of where we were as soon as we left the elven realm, about an hour ago." Abi replied sheepishly. They had left the elves much the same way that they had left Rivendell, many tears being shed by the Elrondions and Elrondiell. Gifts had been given, goodbyes had been shared, and final grieving words had been said for Gandalf. Supplies had been put in boats, and they had bid adieu to the elven trees as they sailed down the river Anduin. Now, they could see nothing but rocks and crystal water. The hobbits were hopelessly confused about where they were, but Aragorn had assured them that he knew where the camp was.  
Gimli was in a boat with both Legolas and Maerwen. He found himself joking with Legolas, whilst glaring at Leah.  
"Hey, Leah, did your father drop you on your head as an elfling, or is that your normal face?" Gimli spat at the she-elf. That earned a slap from Legolas, but Leah waved him off.  
"Nay Legolas. Do not hit him, it is not his fault that his mother had such a large beard, or that his father was a mutant squirrel. You must not disfigure his body more than it already is." Leah spoke coolly to Legolas, clearly retaliating. Gimli made a mental note to get his own back.

(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((())))

Sure enough, the river bank was soon in sight, and they docked the boats. Sam was in charge of cooking, whilst everyone else crowded around Merilwen, who was telling stories.  
"But by this time, the orcs had already taken me far away from the rest of the patrol." Everyone gasped at this part in her story, except the Elrondiell and Elrondions who knew this story well. They just smiled, and laughed.  
"Food's ready!" Sam yelled from the stove. Tarryn was the first to grab her food. When Maerwen gave her food to the hobbits, she received anxious glances from the fellowship, all except her brothers and Rosie who gave her pitiful eyes. Dismissing the looks, she went straight to bed.  
"Why does the she-elf not eat?" Gimli asked, clearly curious. Boromir and Frodo both looked towards Legolas, who sighed.  
"The stars have reminded Leah of someone dear to her. She just wishes to be alone at this point in time. She should be fine by the day after tomorrow." Legolas answered Gimli's question in a sad tone, looking towards his love the entire time. The men nodded, and continued their work. The hobbits stood up and went to bathe. The elves sat around the fire singing songs and telling tales.  
Gimli, however, sat still and pondered. He looked towards the she-elf (who was now in a dream state) and smiled mischievously. He muttered under his breathe so that nobody would hear him, not even the elves.  
"So, she is reminded of somebody? Well then, let us make her remember more. They cannot be that bad after all. She is just being a baby. She insulted my parents, I shall just have to make her memories torment her..."


	5. Chapter 5 - Worry

**Chapter 5**

The fellowship lay peacefully asleep around their now dwindling campfire. However, Maerwen was not peacefully asleep like the other members of her company. Leah was wide awake. She had volunteered to take the first watch with no problem. The elves didn't need much sleep so staying awake was hardly an issue for the daughter of Elrond. Besides, Leah wanted to be alone right now. The last thing that she wanted to do was deal with curious hobbits, prying men, and an obnoxious dwarf. She needed to have some time to herself. The elf looked back at the fellowship before soundlessly slipping into the trees, becoming invisible almost immediately.

(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((())))

Rosie stretched and yawned. The intoxicating smell of homemade stew drifted to her nostrils. She chuckled as she saw four hobbits gathered around Sam's large stew pot.  
"Those four and food!" The ranger approached the small group and smiled as she saw Gimli and Boromir sitting in the shadow of a large rock, smoking their pipes, and creating idle conversation. Seeing as she didn't know much about either the dwarf or the Gondorian soldier, she decided to join them. After a little while Sam announced that breakfast was ready.  
Soon they were all gathered around the fire and eating happily when Chloe paused and spoke up.  
"Hey guys, do you know where Leah is? I haven't seen her all morning."  
Everyone grew quite. Rosie knew that the young hobbit was right. She hadn't seen her elven friend since their 'dinner' last night. She had noticed that Leah had seemed a little upset but after knowing her for several decades she knew better than to pry about the elf's feelings. They are very private creatures. Besides, last night she had said that her problem was still Gandalf's death, nothing else. She turned as the dwarf beside her decided to give his thoughts on the matter. He gave an unsophisticated snort before speaking his mind.  
"The elf? She's probably off talking to some trees or something. Leave the subject be master hobbit. Honestly we'd be better off without her."  
Rosie placed a forceful hand on Gimli's shoulder. And although his eyes were icy, they held no contempt within their gaze. They held a mischievous look, which Rosie decided not to question.  
"Don't speak that way about Leah, Gimli. She has as much cause to be here as anyone else. Do not criticize her people's way of life. She lives within a forest; of course she has a good relationship with nature." Rosie then turned to the hobbits who still seemed worried about their elven companion.  
"Do not worry my friends. Leah will be fine, or she will send us a message if she comes into contact with trouble." To further comfort her friends she let a smile cover her flawless face. She then turned to reassure the rest of the company. Gimli still seemed a bit put out, Boromir seemed to accept the excuse, the hobbits seemed unsure but no longer worried, and the remaining elves however, were the only ones that were worrying her. Elladan and Elrohir had concerned frowns on their faces. Rosie was about to question them when she was interrupted by none other than Chloe, calling Sophie's name.  
"Sophie?"  
Said woman turned her head to acknowledge the questioning hobbit.  
"Yes pippin?"  
"Well I was just wondering….seeing how you seemed to know Leah before the meeting at Rivendell, I was wondering when you met?"  
Sophie chuckled.  
"You are correct young hobbit. Leah and I have been friends for many years. I met her when I was a mere child."  
Pippin stared at her in shock, along with the rest of his kin.  
"But that means that she's your age. But she looks so much younger."  
Once again the woman chuckled.  
"Unfortunately you are wrong in that matter Pippin. Leah is much older than I. She was close to a full grown adult when I first met her."  
The hobbits dropped their jaws to the ground. Aranel smiled as even the man from Gondor seemed surprised.  
"Aye it is true. Leah is close to oh let's see… one-thousand, four hundred and seventy."  
The hobbits couldn't form words for several moments. It was Merry that spoke first.  
"I knew elves were old but…wow."  
Sophie laughed as the Halflings pondered the age of her dearest friend.  
"Well, I am much older than her. Actually, all four of us are!" Elrohir signalled to his brother, Legolas and Rosie. "Elladan and I are nearly two-thousand, Legolas is two-thousand and ten, and Rosie is just over two-thousand seven hundred and twenty eight." Everyone around stared at the elves, baffled by their young looks. The next question that came was expected by Sophie.  
"How did you two meet?"  
Sophie responded to the curious being with a shake of her head.  
"Nay master hobbit. That is a tale for another time."  
Several groans were heard as Sophie denied them their story. However, this had started a trend. After the hobbits thirst for stories was shown, the other members of the fellowship plunged into various tales of battles, friendships, and many other things. This continued on until it was nearly nightfall.  
As predicted, Sam decided to start dinner once he realized that it was getting dark, food being one of the first things on his mind, and Merry finished his tale. By the end, he had all in the group laughing uncontrollably. After several minutes Rosie had finally managed to quiet her laughter long enough to acknowledge the slight tugging at her jacket sleeve. She looked down to see the short figure of Chloe at his side.  
"Yes Chloe?"  
"Rosie…I know you said not to worry but Leah still hasn't returned. She's been gone all day."  
Rosie paused before realizing that this was indeed the case. This caused the worry concerning her friend to once again surface. This was clearly not just about Gandalf.  
"What you speak is true my friend, I will go search for her."  
Rosie glanced over to Elladan, hoping that he would have some sort of idea about where their dear friend had gone. Unfortunately all he could see was that same sad frown upon the elf's face. Aragorn sighed. Leah has been gone too long. I need to find her. Rosie made to get up, but as she approached the forest the figure that she had been searching for appeared from the trees.  
"Maerwen!"


	6. Chapter 6 - Crushing memories

**Chapter 6**

"Maerwen!"  
Rosie ran to her friend and grasped her shoulders. However, she became concerned when Leah slightly flinched under the touch. The elf immediately studied her friend looking for injuries. Rosie knew plenty about healing, she had to learn to be a warrior. She also knew that Leah had a habit of concealing wounds when she was hurt, much like Legolas did.  
"Mellon-nin? Lle tyava quel? Lle anta amin tu?" (My friend? Do you feel well? Do you need help?)  
Leah gave a weary smile before responding in the common tongue.  
"I'm fine, Merilwen."  
The elf swiftly passed her friend and seated herself around the fire with the rest of the company. Rosie was still concerned but decided not to push things. She followed the elf and strategically placed herself where she could watch her elven friend. Sam offered the elf food, which she politely declined, and sat quietly as the hobbits talked around her. To the eye of a stranger, the elf seemed fine but to Rosie, a close friend, she could see that the elf was paler than normal and her eyes were distant and unfocused. She was leaning heavily into Elrohir, who was glaring anxiously at Elladan. They were clearly speaking telepathically, having a silent conversation that nobody except them could hear. Elrohir had his arm wrapped around his sister, whispering comforting words into her ear in regular intervals.  
As soon as the meal was done, Leah smiled sadly and rose, heading off to the forest once more. Rosie stood with her and watched.  
"Leah? Mellon-nin?" (My friend)  
Her question went unanswered as the elf steadily made her way to the forests edge. She was about to enter when a snide comment from the dwarf made her stop.  
"Classic elf behavior. She thinks herself so far above the rest of us that she needs not spend time with us!"  
Leah quickly approached the dwarf and Rosie prepared herself for a fight, but it was in vain, for the elf's reaction surprised her.  
Leah stepped up to the dwarf and looked him directly in the eye before calmly speaking, with what Rosie thought was sorrow floating in her eyes and dripping from her voice.  
"Please Gimli; I am in no mood to play your games tonight."  
With that said, the otherworldly being turned on her heels and walked back the way she was originally headed. Then the unthinkable happened. Gimli shouted at the elf at the top of his lungs, listing off insult after insult but the elf just continued walking. Even more upset by the fact that the elf was ignoring him the dwarf let go the worst he could think of.  
"Fine you stuck up pointy eared princeling! Go live in that Valar forsaken forest of wretched trees that you call friends, or do you hang out there because you think of them as family. Having issues at home?"  
Rosie sucked in a sharp breath and was about to step in, when she noticed the elf had stopped and her hands had quickly formed vice like fists.  
"Oh yes, I have heard of your father. The honorable Lord Elrond of Rivendell, huh honorable, more like a selfish lush!"  
Leah whipped around and glared at the dwarf. Rosie started when she realized that Leah had the beginnings of tears in her eyes. They were barely visible, but they were still there. The twins had stood up and looked like they wanted to strangle the dwarf. However, their glances stayed fixed on Maerwen, like the rest of the fellowship.  
"Oh and your mother, I never heard about her…did she leave you father? Now I see where you got your incredible flightiness!"  
The dwarf was oblivious of the rage building on Leah's face. Rosie was getting worried. She nervously looked to Elladan, and saw the worry etched into his face as well. Rosie tried to interrupt, but had to stop when the dwarf continued.  
"No wait, did she leave because of your father, or did you chase her away?"  
Rosie closed her eyes as the words that the dwarf had uttered sunk in. Boromir had a look of utter surprise on his face and the hobbits looked horrified. She looked at the dwarf and felt sick when she saw the triumph in his gaze. Then faster than the eye could follow, the dwarf was pinned against the rock-face with a white blade pressed to his throat. Rosie gasped as she saw the tears flowing freely down the elf's face. Leah practically screamed he response. Rosie had never seen the elf so upset and angry.  
"You nasty excuse for a living creature! You have no heart! You have no right to say anything against my family, especially my mother! She had more honor than you will ever have, even in her death!"  
Silence fell as the elf backed away, panting rapidly. Her anger diminished and only sadness remained as she struggled to speak through her tears.  
"Don't you dare speak that way you vile creature! Amin feuya ten' lle!" (You disgust me!)  
With one more tear filled gaze the elf ran off into the forest, her silent sobs shaking her lithe body.  
Rosie watched with pure sadness as her friend disappeared. She turned as an angered hiss left Legolas' mouth.  
"You fool….Gimli you complete and utter fool!"  
Legolas closed in on the dwarf and shot him a glare that would have frightened even the most terrifying orc. Before Legolas went any further, he gave the twins a hug and he turned to the ranger.  
"Rosie, I am worried she might try something tonight."  
Rosie stood with confusion painting her face as she saw the grave seriousness on the elf's face.  
"Legolas? Why would she…."  
The Lorien elf trailed off as recognition crossed her face.  
"Oh Valar! It's today? How did I forget? Oh Valar! MAERWEN!"  
Rosie quickly rushed after her friend, practically screaming after the elf.  
"MELLON-NIN PLEASE DON'T DO SOMETHING YOU'LL REGRET!"  
The remaining fellowship turned to the outraged elf, who was still berating the dwarf. The twins were sitting on the ground, tears slipping out of their eyes. They knew exactly why Leah had run away, and were both pale with worry. However, a terrified whisper from Abi stopped everyone in their tracks.  
"L-Legolas? What just happened? Is Lady Leah alright? What was Rosie talking about?"  
Legolas looked at the twins, wanting them to explain. Elladan stood up and walked over to his bed and closed his eyes. Elrohir followed his footsteps. Legolas sighed, and herded the fellowship over to the fire.  
"My friends, Leah has had a horrible event mar her childhood. Are you sure that you would like me to tell you what ails her tonight?"  
After a moment to consider the hobbits nodded for the elf to continue.  
"Alright, well as you all know Leah is the youngest child of Lord Elrond and his wife. Leah and her father are very close and her bond with her mother was so strong that they were practically inseparable. Unfortunately her father's realm is in the center of the feuding lands around them. Dealing with these issues took up most of Lord Elrond's time. During one of his meetings, that both Leah and her mother had become accustom to, the two decided to take advantage of the beautiful weather and left for a day out in the woods. The twins had been in the meeting, so they were not available to accompany them. Unfortunately, I have only heard the rest of the story from the mouth of a very frightened elfling, she does not talk about it, so it might not make complete sense, but now that we've started let's continue. After an approximated hour Leah's mother sensed an approaching pack of orcs. She knew that they didn't have time to get away so she did the only thing she could as a mother. She hid Leah in the small crook of the only tree in the area and made her promise to stay hidden no matter what happened. Then she waited for them to come, and they did. They knew she was the queen and they took advantage of that. They tortured her for hours before leaving her to die in the forest, and Leah had been watching the entire time."  
Legolas paused to look at the horrified faces of the fellowship; even Gimli looked shaken and guilty.  
"After the orcs left, Leah abandoned her hiding spot and ran to her mother, she died moments afterwards and with Leah holding her hand. I don't know what happened next but when Elrond's guard found her hours later, she was curled up by her side crying for her to wake up. And, unfortunately, the story gets worse. Years later, when Leah was grown, her father was severely wounded on a scouting mission. At the time, Leah was returning home with Rosie from Lothlorien. When she reached the palace and was told that her father wasn't going to survive, she fled. She fled, because this day had been the day she watched her mother die all those years ago. Rosie ran after her and found her hours later slumped against a tree."  
Legolas paused, and closed his eyes, before continuing.  
"Leah had hunted down orcs and allowed them to beat her, in an attempt to take her own life. Thankfully, Rosie was able to get her back to the healers in time to save her, but we almost lost her that day. Once she had awoken and found that her father was still alive, she locked herself and Rosie within her father's room for days. People were only allowed in to bring food and help provide medical help. Luckily Elrond survived, and Leah healed, but after Gimli's outburst earlier-"  
Legolas glared at the now sheepish dwarf.  
"-the fact that she is away from her father, and that today is the anniversary of her mother's death; I was worried that she might try something drastic. There are no orcs near by, but she does have weapons. That is why I sent Rosie after her. You must all understand, elves don't show emotions like humans do. We feel them, oh yes we feel them, possibly stronger than you, but we don't break our composure. So when Leah broke down like that, it was deeply concerning."  
Once again Legolas' gaze fell on the dwarf at the edge of the fire.  
"So listen to me now, Gimli son of Gloin. If she dies, you will be the one to explain his death to Lord Elrond, and trust me when I say this, he will not take the death of his youngest daughter well."  
After hearing this, Gimli paled and once again turned his gaze to the forest that the two elves had disappeared into moments ago. For the first time in his life, he was desperately hoping for the safe return of the elven lady.


	7. Chapter 7 - Snapped

**Chapter 7**

"MAERWEN!"  
Rosie was beginning to get desperate. She had been searching for far too long. Rosie knew her friend would be in the trees, but unfortunately the elf had no way of seeing Leah unless she wanted to be seen, and judging by the way recent events have played out, Rosie didn't think that would be a likely outcome. But she couldn't just give up. She continued her search, screaming along the way.  
"Maerwen! Manke nana lle?! Amin dele ten'lle!" (Maerwen! Where are you?! I am worried about you!)  
The elf paused when she reached a cliff face. She paled when she saw Leah's weapons much too close to the edge. She cautiously approached; dread filling her with every step. She reached the discarded weapons and became confused when she noticed that the knives and quiver were still there, but the elvish bow and arrows were gone. Pushing the missing weapons to the back of her mind, the elven warrior slowly looked over the edge. She exhaled heavily when she saw no broken body on the rocks below her. A slight rustle behind her caused the elf to spin around and immediately grasp her bow. She knocked an arrow into the string andtayed absolutely still. She stared into the darkness, waiting. A saddened and grief filled voice caught her attention. It was coming from a nearby tree.  
"Amin hiraetha." (I'm sorry.)  
Rosie knew the voice, and slowly headed towards the tree.  
"Mankoi?" (Why?)  
The tree switched to the common tongue before slowly answering the elf, who frowned as she noticed how broken the normally melodious voice sounded.  
"I ran off and I had you worried sick. I never should have let myself lose control like that. The hobbits were terrified. I….I just couldn't hold back anymore."  
The tree paused as it noticed how the elf had reached the base of the trunk and was waiting patiently for an invitation to climb.  
"You can join me if you want mellon-nin." (My friend)  
Rosie chuckled and began to make her way up the tree. After much trouble and quite a few chuckles from the tree (elves from Lorien were not as good at climbing trees as elves from Mirkwood and Imladris were), Rosie managed to make it to the obscenely high branch her pained friend was sitting on. The elf took a deep breath before she cautiously approached Leah. She was about to put her hand the beings shoulder, when she was interrupted.  
"You need not be nervous, Merilwen. Do not worry; I am not planning on doing anything rash."  
Rosie still wasn't completely sold, but she tried relaxing despite herself. She placed herself carefully next to the elven lady, and tried to look into the disgruntled figure's face. However, it was shielded from her view by a curtain of glowing brunette hair. Rosie sighed and delicately pushed the silky strands behind the sensitive ears of the elf. She felt her heart break when she saw the slight puffiness of the elven eyes and the shine of her tear drenched face in the moonlight. Leah lifted her head, and looked at Merilwen with lost eyes. They held more pain, sorrow, suffering, and hurt than Rosie had ever seen. Leah sighed and, once again, turned her gaze out to the view in front of her. For the first time since she had climbed the tree, Merilwen truly looked at the view before her. It was gorgeous.  
The moon was shining brightly, its reflection causing the stretching fields below to develop a luminescent shine. The grasses were all green at this time of year, so they gave the landscape a certain lushness that truly made the land seem alive. Rosie's sightseeing was cut short as a tearful voice got her attention.  
"I miss her, Rosie."  
Rosie turned towards the elf, and saw how desperately she was fighting tears.  
"I know mellon-nin." (My friend)  
Seeing the elf's shoulders beginning to shake, Rosie swiftly reached over and pulled her faithful friend close. Leah leaned into her frame with an unusual absence of distain. The elf tended not to like to get involved with close contact.  
"I'm so sorry Leah, I mean I lost my mother when I was younger, but I can't imagine what you are feeling right now. I wasn't with her when she died and she didn't…."  
Rosie trailed off as the elf started shaking with silent sobs in her arms. The elven warrior desperately tried to comfort her friend, but found it was no use. She just needed to let Leah speak her mind and let it out.  
"It wasn't fair Rose! Why did they choose her?" Leah was barely managing to choke out her words in between sobs.  
"It should have been me…"  
Suddenly Leah broke free of Rosie's grasp and screamed at the top of her lungs into the dark night.  
"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!"  
The elf sat breathing heavily before once again collapsing against her friend. She was now stating the words in a mantra like sequence in between her broken crying.  
"It should have been me. It should have been me. It should have been me. It should have been me. It should have been me. It should ha-"  
The elf was interrupted as she was harshly turned to face her friend. Rosie had a forceful yet caring expression on her face. SHe placed a hand on both of Leah's shoulders and looked her directly in the eye.  
"Leah, tampa!" (Leah, stop!)  
"Do not say that. Your mother knew the risks yet she still took the small amount of time she had to protect you, her daughter. She loved you Leah, she still does and she always will. What would she think if she heard you now? Don't forsake her last gift to you mellon-nin (my friend). Do not wish away your life. You are needed here. Your father needs you, your kingdom needs you, your friends need you, and middle earth needs you! I need you, Leah. I can't even count how many times you have saved my life. I would be long dead if you weren't here. So please gwadir-nin (my sister) do not lose yourself to grief."  
Rosie watched as her elven friend contemplated her words. Slowly but surely the elf raised her head and Rosie practically squealed with happiness when she saw the slight smile forming on the fair face.  
"Hannon le Rosie." (Thank you)  
The elven warrior smiled with her goofy and lopsided grin, before making a mock bow.  
"Ta nae seasamin." (It was my pleasure.)  
Maerwen laughed, albeit it was somewhat strangled due to her lingering tears, but Rosie took it as a good sign that Leah was healing.  
"I'm glad that I could make you laugh mellon-nin (my friend), but now will you please return to the campsite with me?"  
Leah nodded and gracefully slipped down the trunk of the tree. Rosie sighed as she watched, knowing that her descent would not be that easy.  
Leah paused as she reached the ground, while she recited a quick line of praise to the trees that had hid her for most of the day. She gracefully walked to her discarded weapons, and replaced her arrows before swinging the harness over her shoulder. She turned as a thud and a curse was heard behind. She couldn't help but laugh as she saw her dearest friend splayed on her back on the ground, beneath the large tree.  
"Ouch! Tanya awra!" (That hurt!)  
Leah hurried to her friend and helped her up. Rosie groaned as she stood. Leah let go another chuckle as she brushed off her friend.  
"You and I are the only people in the whole of Arda that could hurt themselves in trees. Mani marte mellon-nin?" (What happened my friend?)  
Rosie gave her a sour look before walking, or limping in the opposite direction. Leah shook her head and followed after the warrior. After she caught up with the man, Leah poked her in the side.  
"You never answered, Merilwen."  
With an angered humph, Rosie mumbled her reply.  
"I fell."  
Leah chuckled before casually responding.  
"I can see that."  
Rosie shot the elf a glare, before turning her attention to the weapons on the elf's shoulder.  
"Why did you leave your weapons on the cliff?"  
Leah looked at the warrior with a look of confusion on her face.  
"I…I don't really know…I think that part of me wanted to be found so I left them there, but I took my bow just in case."  
Rosie nodded and patted her friend on the shoulder before speaking.  
"I'm glad you did."  
Leah smiled.  
"Me too, Merilwen."  
Then the elf turned inquisitive again.  
"Why do you ask, Merilwen?"  
Rosie paled and avoided her friend's gaze.  
"I…I thought that you had…jumped."  
Leah stopped in her tracks and looked at her friend. Her face fell.  
"Oh Rose…"  
"It's alright mellon-nin (my friend). I'm just glad that you're safe."  
The warrior was about to say something else, when she was interrupted by an extremely relived group of gasps and shouts.  
"Oh thank the Valar!"  
"You guys are alright!"  
"Leah, I'm so sorry for what happened."  
"Yeah. Legolas told us."  
Leah and Rosie smiled as they realized that they had been so caught up in talking they hadn't noticed that they had reached the edge of the forest and were now a few feet from camp. They had the hobbits, elves, men, and, surprisingly, Gimli running up to them. Leah moved slightly closer to Elrohir as the dwarf approached. She wanted to be with family, and only family, in that split second. She watched Gimli with a certain amount of unease. Sensing this, Elrohir moved to slightly block the elf from the dwarf's view. Gimli immediately noticed and his face fell into a pool of guilt. His normally stubborn voice seemed strained and sheepish.  
"Elf…uh Leah, please accept my apology. I was wrong to have said such things."  
Even though the dwarf had ground out the word wrong, he did seem sincere and Leah took a step forward.  
"Gimli son of Golin, thank you. I cannot say that I have forgiven you and I don't know if I ever will, but I am willing to try and move on from this incident."  
The dwarf looked up in utter surprise but straightened when he saw the smile of acceptance on the lady's face. With a nod of agreement, the dwarf headed back to the camp. He was quickly followed by the humans and the hobbits. Aranel gave Elrohir a quick smile, and went back. Legolas gave one last look at Rosie and Leah, before heading out himself.  
Rosie turned to her friend and smiled. She turned to leave, but paused when she noticed her friend wasn't following, but gazing at the stars. She had a sweet smile on her face, and finally looked at peace.  
"Leah?"  
Said elf turned to her friend with a look of confusion. Rosie chuckled and gestured with her hand.  
"Are you coming?"  
Looking sheepish the elf responded.  
"Oh! Right. Sorry. Yeah I'll be right behind you, just give me a minute."  
Rosie nodded, before turning towards the camp, and yelled something about not letting the hobbits eat all the food, which was met with several irritated shouts. Leah laughed at her friend's antics before turning her head to the sky once again.  
A single crystal tear rolled down her face as she looked upon the beautiful stars. She placed her hand over her heart and closed her eyes.  
"Amin mela lle naneth." (I love you mother.)  
Then, with a final glance at her beloved stars, the elf headed back to the fellowship to prepare herself for the journey ahead.


	8. Chapter 8 - Grief and Separation

**Chapter 8**

Aranel ran over rocks and climbed over tree stumps. She slowed down, lost in thought, thinking of the journey that the fellowship had been through. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered the saviour, the dying, the captured, and the parting...  
...The fellowship sat on the bank, it had been a week since their departure from Lothlorien. Maerwen was sitting in Elrohir's arms, heartily laughing with Elladan. Merilwen was helping the hobbits cook, whilst the dwarves, men, women, and remaining elf stargazed. Tarryn looked up at the sky, feeling truly content. She noticed how nobody seemed glum, or dismal, as most had felt during this treacherous journey. Everyone had felt some sort of pain, a few more than others. The humans had learnt of Gondor being in the direct sight of Sauron, the dwarves had seen the crumbling walls of Moria, the hobbits had struggled to cope with the death of Gandalf, and leaving Lothlorien alone caused the elves enough pain to last a life time. A shout from Abi brought everyone back to reality, causing the elves to strain their eyesight and hearing.  
"Aranel, why is the Earth trembling?"  
"YRCHS!" Legolas jumped up and pushed the hobbits into a cave nearby. "You need to stay hidden!" Chloe, Abi, Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam looked at each other, terrified. Before they realised what was happening, they saw a blur of black, with arrows and swords embedding themselves into their opponent. A scream from Elrohir made chills run up Chloe's spine.  
"TARRYN!" Elrohir ran towards the lifeless body of his companion, and desperately projected his healing abilities into the woman. Nothing. He tried again. Nothing. He tried one last time, not willing to give up. Nothing. He closed his eyes, and blocked out the fight, trusting the others to keep him from danger. Just as he was about to return fighting, a shout from Sam caught his attention.  
"Please, don't go. FRODO!" Frodo ran out of the cave and brandished his 'sword'. Boromir noticed this, and stepped in front of him.  
"What are you doing? You'll get yourself killed! If you want to fight, go and help Maerwen. She seems to be struggling, and Elladan is currently preoccupied. HURRY!" Frodo began sprinting towards the ring bearer, and helped her kill some Wargs. However, he did not notice an arrow being fired at him. It made its way into Frodo's heart, killing him instantly. Boromir stared in shock. He had sent the hobbit to his death. He felt awful. His mind went blank. He stood still in the middle if the war field, unmoving. The arrow that lodged itself into Boromir's head was most welcome, and he fell to the ground without a scream, or a word.

(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((())))

The remaining fellowship sat with grief stricken faces, and tears rolling down their cheeks. Aranel was shaking silently into Aragorn's arms, more distraught than anyone to hear the news of the death of Tarryn. Sam had collapsed long ago, no longer aware of anything around him. Sam had decided that he needed time away from everything, and everyone.  
"You must go. You must find safety. We must break the fellowship." Aragorn was looking directly at Maerwen, who was shivering beneath Legolas' grasp. "Some will travel to Edoras, others to Mordor. It is the only way. Choose your side, now."  
It had been decided that Sam, Leah, Elladan and Elrohir would travel to Mordor, whilst Sophie, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Rosie, Chloe, Abi, Merry, and Pippin would travel to Edoras. Much to Legolas' despair, he knew that he and Rosie would find it difficult to be away from their friends, and lover.  
However, before anything was said, another bound of Orcs came running through the trees. They grabbed Chloe, Abi, Merry, and .pippin, and they ran. Sophie, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Rosie all shouted and stared in shock.  
"COME! WE MUST FOLLOW THEM!" Aranel screeched at the top of her voice, and ran after the hobbits. The rest followed suit, save for the Mordor travellers, and Legolas.  
"Maerwen, this is not goodbye. I shall think if you always, I shall see you next under the light of the stars, in your father's halls." He kissed her tentatively, and ran off. Before he disappeared, he added with a quick smile, "Oh, and try not to get yourself injured... Again!"  
The travellers packed their bags, got back into the boats, and sailed into the distance. Sam and Elladan were in one boat, Elrohir and Leah in the other.  
"Ro?"  
"What's wrong Maerwen?"  
"Will we return home?"  
"I don't know, my love. I don't know." And with that, the elves and hobbit rode off, facing the task ahead of them. Maerwen must destroy the ring. Maerwen mustn't get injured. Maerwen mustn't die.


	9. Chapter 9 - Multiple Injuries

**Chapter 9**

Elrohir knew that they were not alone. He could feel the presence of another, but it was not a normal aura. It was a sickly one, full of anger and hatred. No, he was wrong. He could feel two presences. Armed with his weapons, Elrohir ran off in the direction of the auras, hoping to find something.  
Disturbed by movement in the distance, Sam awoke to find two of his three elven companions sleeping by his side. However, he could not find Elrohir.  
"Elrohir? Where are you? Elrohir?" Sam wandered off into a clearing to the trees, sure that Elrohir had gone that way.  
Elladan sat up sharply with a creased brow, and a pale face. "It's just a nightmare" he reminded himself over and over. Not realising that anybody was absent, Elladan stood up and walked away from the camp, wanting time to clear his thoughts.  
All had gone wandering, leaving Maerwen alone, sleeping, weaponless, unaware of two gangly creatures slowly approaching her still body.

(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((())))

Pippin had been slung over an orc's shoulder, but had no recollection of passing out. He awoke to a very worried gaze of Merry, and a sad look from Chloe and Abi. He realised that they must have been set down a while ago, however his hands were bound.  
"Merry? Where are we? What happened? Where are the others? Are they looking for us?"  
"Hush, Pip. All shall be well. Chloe has found an escape route. If we can untie ourselves, we can escape." Merry replied in hushed tones, trying to calm his cousin down. Before Merry understood what was happening, Chloe had cut the ties around his wrists and ankles, and he was running with Abi into the forest.  
"Fangorn Forest!" Abi stopped to gaze at the sight. "But... If this is Fangorn, then we have led ourselves into the paths of the Ents..." Before Abi could say another word, the four hobbits had been scooped up in bone crushing grasps, and were face to face with the most terrifying thing that they had ever seen. What made it worse? The thing was moving.

(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((())))

Merilwen ran ahead of the others, noticing how everyone looked so determined to find the hobbits. She jumped onto a boulder, looked at the horizon, and shouted back to the rest if the group.  
"The hobbits have broken free. They ran into a forest no less than five minutes ago. If we hurry, we may catch up to them in just over a day.  
"Uh... Elf... Which forest exactly did they run into?" Gimli looked ready to pass out, dwarves were natural sprinters, not cross country runners.  
"No, Merilwen. Tell me that this is not true!" Legolas had grown ever paler, struggling without his wife to be. He could not cope any longer if he was told that the hobbits had died too. "They went into Fangorn, didn't they." When Rosie nodded, the company stopped. "This is the end, then," Legolas continued. "There is nothing left." As he was about to continue, a bright white light shone in their eyes.  
"LEGOLAS THRANDUILION, THERE IS NEVER AN END. YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THIS. YOU GREW UP IN DARKNESS."  
Said prince spun around and nearly fell unconscious. Because in front of him was one person that he desperately wanted to see again. Mithrandir was back. Gandalf was alive.

(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((())))

Gollum crept closer towards the still body of the she elf. He could sense the ring. Why was this elfling not protecting it?  
"Master, when is the elfses going to wakeses?" A voice behind Gollum stopped his brooding.  
"Ella, do not disturb my thinkings. Stupid fat creatureses!" Gollum spat at Ella, his apprentice. He should never had agreed to teach her the wild life. She was nothing but trouble. He continued walking towards the elf, but a shout from another voice stopped him. A figure approached the cap, causing him to run away. Ella, however, was not so lucky.  
"Stop right there!" Elrohir charged towards the creature, and began fighting it.  
"Master! Helps us! Helps us! Come backs for us!" Ella screamed at her master. With one curt nod, Gollum turned in the shadows and left, vowing to save his apprentice.

(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((())))

The thing began crushing Pippin's bones. He yelped in pain, making Merry very concerned.  
"Pip, you okay?"  
"Not... Really... The tree... Is restricting... My movements... Can't... breathe..." Pippin grew paler with every breath, his sight blurring quicker with every step the ent took, until, finally, the four hobbits were thrown down onto the ground, hitting the mud with a hard crack. A white light distracted Pippin, and made him forget about the pain. Because in front of him was a dead man, alive. He had weeped for this man! Gandalf was right there...

(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((())))

Maerwen woke to see a creature creeping towards her. She screamed, and began hysterically crying.  
"ELROHIR! ELLADAN! ANYONE?! SAVE ME FROM THIS CREATURE!" At that moment, Elrohir came running into the clearing. Elladan followed closely behind, and made his way straight to his weeping sister. Elrohir ran to the creature, bound her up, and tied her to a tree.  
"Hush, my sister. Hush. All is well. Nothing can hurt you. Hush." Elladan scooped Leah into his arms, and carried her over to the fire.  
"The Ring hurts me. It hurts me more and more every day. 'Dan, I don't know how I will be able to cope. It is crushing me, from the outside in." Maerwen spoke quietly, trying to calm her breathing, but unable to carry out this duty. "It started when we left home. I can't do this anymore." Her breathing had sped up dangerously, and she had began feeling dizzy.  
"I know, Maerwen. I know. You must calm your breathing though, you are in the verge of hyperventilating, and will soon collapse if you are not careful." Elladan rubbed Maerwen's back. He desperately tried to set her mind and her breathing straight, but only after Elrohir joined them did she return to normal. Before Maerwen could say another word, Elrohir glanced around them, suddenly alarmed.  
"Hey, Dan, where's Sam? He was here when we went to sleep, two hours ago." Elrohir continued scanning the forest around them, until they heard rustling in the trees. Before Elladan could understand what was going on, Elrohir had notched his arrow into his bow, he had taken to the trees, and Maerwen was running up the tree.  
"Elrohir? Why do you-" His question was cut short by his sister yanking him into her tree.  
"Somebody approaches. We don't know who, but they carry Sam in their grip, unconscious." Leah looked ahead, and watched carefully. She screamed, but before she could duck, an arrow was being shot at her. There was no way that she would be able to get out of this one.

(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((())))

The four hobbits were riding on Treebeard, listening to his stories. However, another hobbit had joined them. Gandalf had given them another by the name of Christy. She was sitting atop Treebeard's head, chatting idly with Chloe. Suddenly, Treebeard stopped walking and he put the Hobbits down.  
"You will rest here tonight, do not drink the water. If you require water, go down to the stream. Take some from there. I shall watch over you, sleep my hobbits." Treebeard walked away and went to the south border to make sure that nobody disturbed the forest.  
"Hey, Abi, why are we not allowed to drink the water?" Merry asked.  
"I have no clue. Should we find out?" Abi took a water skin, filled it with water, and gave it to Pippin. He took a sip.  
"I feel no- BWARO" Pippin was shocked by this noise, it sounded vaguely tree like. He began growing taller and taller, and he had leaves in his hair. "MAKE IT STOP NOW- BWARO" Pippin curled himself into a ball, and immediately stopped growing. He took a deep breath, shuffled over to a nearby pillow of moss, and closed his eyes. The others followed suit, sleeping quickly.

(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((())))

Aragorn quickly scanned the sight in front of him. The campfire had been lit, and everyone was siting around it. Rosie sat next to Legolas, who sat next to Gandalf, leaning into his embrace. He had had a lot to take in, so who better to share his pain with than Gandalf? Next to Gandalf sat Gimli, then Aranel, then Tarryn, then Aragorn. Next to Aragorn was a young woman, whom Gandalf had brought along. Her name was Amelia, but she was known to all as Millie. Millie looked much like Tarryn, just not as tall. She had quickly taken a liking to Aragorn, much to both Aragorn's and Aranel's disliking. They were eating fish from the stream, and rabbits hunted by Aragorn. They were all laughing merrily, talking about their homes.  
"You saw Lothlorien, you saw the pure beauty. I have nothing more to say." Rosie was beaming with pride, talking about her beautiful home.  
"Lothlorien was beautiful, but Moria is better. The warm fires-" Gimli was cut short by Aranel, who hushed Gimli. "The wild is better than both Lothlorien and Moria. Aragorn and I are both rangers, this is what we believe."  
"Aye, Aranel, but I think that Rivendell tops that too." Aragorn stated. Tarryn and Millie both looked at each other, and sang a song about Gondor. The group laughed at their song, never had they had such a good time. Rosie stopped her laughing at looked over at Legolas. She grew alarmed when he began drooping his eyelids. She ran to him and shook his shoulders.  
"LEGOLAS?! Mellon nin, are you alright? Saes, Legolas, answer me!" To Merilwen's horror, Legolas stood, his eyes rolled back into his head, his eyelids fluttered shut, and he fell to the ground.  
"Legolas?" Aragorn came running to Rosie, and checked Legolas for injuries, but he had none. So why had he collapsed?


	10. Chapter 10 - Hostages

**Chapter 10**

"Hey, Dan, where's Sam? He was here when we went to sleep, two hours ago." Elrohir continued scanning the forest around them, until they heard rustling in the trees. Before Elladan could understand what was going on, Elrohir had notched his arrow into his bow, he had taken to the trees, and Maerwen was running up the tree.  
"Elrohir? Why do you-" His question was cut short by his sister yanking him into her tree.  
"Somebody approaches. We don't know who, but they carry Sam in their grip, unconscious." Leah looked ahead, and watched carefully. She screamed, but before she could duck, an arrow was being shot at her. There was no way that she would be able to get out of this one.  
Seeing the arrow, Elladan tried to move Maerwen out of the way. But it was too late. The arrow had embedded itself into her arm, causing her to scream in pain. She fell out of the tree, into Sam's arms. Without warning, the twins began firing arrow after arrow, pushing the orcs further back. After 57 arrows had been shot, and a few knives had been thrown, all of the orcs were dead. Sam had dragged Leah - who was now unconscious - into the crook of the tree, able to join in the fight. Whilst Sam checked over the dead, Elrohir and Elladan shot over to Maerwen, and began fussing.  
"Check her pulse!"  
"Faint. But there."  
"Do we take the arrow out?"  
"No, that'll make the blood flow quicker."  
"Was it poisoned?"  
"Yes. Not much poison, but enough to make some damage."  
"Okay, I'll get the medicine pack."  
"What do I do next?"  
"Get the bandages, wrap her arm."  
These worried voices kept talking through the night, but Leah never woke during this. When the twins finally finished fussing, Sam had found where Ella had been tied, and dragged her over to the pale, limp body of his friend.  
"You see this?! This is your doing. If it wasn't for you, we would not have been caught off guard, they would never have captured me, Leah would not be half dead on the floor!"  
"We did'nts doos itsssss!" The creature hissed again and again.  
"YOU BLOODY WELL DID YOU BASTARD!" Sam yelled at the creature, kicking him a few times. "You would be dead now if it wasn't for Elrohir's kindness! Now shut up and help us complete our mission!" Sam finished his rant and took in a few deep breathes. He didn't realise that during his speech, Maerwen had woken up. She was slumped against the tree. Her half open eyes were staring blearily up at Sam and Ella, unaware of the twins calling her name.  
"Sam, don't be so harsh, Ella did not intend harm I'm sure. Else why would my brother spare her? Plus, she is our guide. She will save us." Maerwen muttered these words, her strength failing with every second wasted talking instead of sleeping.  
"Maerwen, you must sleep. Your energy levels are low; you will feel much better when you wake. Sleep now, my sister, sleep now." Elladan gently lowered her back down to the ground, and she fell asleep straight away. Sam sighed, he knew that the she-elf was right. He shouldn't be so cruel. He tied the creature back up against the tree, and went to collect his pack. They would leave the place as soon as everyone was packed up and ready to go. Elrohir sighed, stood up, and collected his things together. He did not wish to leave - they all needed rest, Maerwen especially. But if they were to end the war...  
Elladan and Sam were standing by the forest opening, ready to go. Elrohir scooped up his sister into his arms.  
"Elrohir... Don't... Jostle... I feel... Quite Sick... Don't... Move... I feel... Dizzy..." Leah murmured in her sleep, before once again quietening. Elrohir momentarily panicked, the poison was obviously taking hold. He had to get her lying down ASAP. They set off at a quick pace, eager to put as much distance between themselves and the battle scene as possible, before nightfall. However, an unexpected guest changed their plans.

(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((())))

The sun was bright that day. The birds sang, the trees swayed, nobody disturbed the sleeping hobbits. However, there only appeared to be four hobbits in the clearing. One was missing. This is what Christy noticed as she opened her eyes. She did a head count - Chloe, yes. Abi, yes. Merry, yes. Pippin, no.  
"Pippin? Pippin? Where on Arda are you?" Christy called into the forest. A noise behind her stopped her in her tracks, it was coming from a nearby tree.  
"Bwaro, gtaligswee, jukihg erf, deswijkl!" (Friend, hobbit, it's me, Pippin!)  
At this voice, Christy spun to face the tree. Evidently, she thought, the water had not stopped the process. He had turned into a full Ent!  
"What's going on?" A sleepy voice from behind startled Christy. Chloe and Abi had woken up, disturbed by the commotion. Merry had yet to wake up, and Christy would rather keep it that way.  
"Pippin's water didn't exactly stop last night, Abi, it transformed him into an Ent. Chloe, please do everything you can to prevent Merry from finding out." Christy added that last bit with a grim smile, Merry would have to find out sooner or later. They continued about their morning tasks (cooking, chatting, fooling around) without waking Merry. When Treebeard came back, he noticed immediately what was wrong. He gave 'Pippin' a leaf, told him to eat it, and wait. He did as he was told, but a shout from the recently awoken Merry scared everyone.  
"Treebeard, what have you done?!"

(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((((((())))))))(((())))

His mind was as empty as his cupboards. He ran around, unable to find anything, anything at all, that could save him from his state. Where was everyone? There were two lights in the distance, a coloured one, and a white one. He desperately wanted to see the light one, but no matter how hard he tried, he found himself being pulled towards the colours. No! I want to go towards the light! He fought desperately. But another voice broke his thoughts.  
"You mustn't let go mellon nin! Grief is a terrible thing, but you shall see her again! You said so yourself, in the halls of her father! You shall be reunited!"  
What did the voice know? They knew nothing of grief. But who was that voice? It sounded oddly like a woman, a kind hearted woman. Millie. She did not know of grief, but her words were wise. He let himself be drawn towards the colours, finding a sudden plunge into darkness. But then, his world came back. He could see the men and women. He could see Gandalf. He could see Rosie. He could not see Maerwen. He sighed, before sitting up.  
"Mellon nin, are you alright? You are awfully pale, and you blacked out." Aragorn helped the elf sit upright.  
"I miss her, Aragorn. I fear something terrible has happened. I foresaw them being beaten, being whipped, being tortured. I foresaw them dying. Her dying. Her father, being told of the news. Her sister, being told of the news. I foresaw everything. And my visions always come true."


	11. Chapter 11 - Doesn't really count

Well hello there dear readers!

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter...

So how are we all? Good, good. In case you're confused, here's some explanation...

 **IMPORTANT**

So I started writing this purely for my entertainment. Then I posted it on a private group for my friends on Facebook. Now, I'm putting it here! So I had already written loads by the time this was put on . **So that's why there's so much here already!** But please, please, please, don't expect 15 chapters a day. This was a one off, not happening again! Sorry :(

 **Now that that's over, I feel like we need to get better acquainted.**

Hi! My name's Arwen2001, I'm from the UK, and I love everything LOTR and Hobbit related! Any good stories read or written by you? PM me, I'd love to read them! (Or review this chapter).

I love you all, stay Tolkeinites!

 **Also - if you haven't already, go check out my other LOTR fanfic, it's called 'Few Ride Alone'. Go read it!**


End file.
